


Precious Life.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Life.

Lexa had asked her friends, who had once been her followers, to ensure that Romana survived and, when Romana was safely done with her work she had asked the time-lord to send his, slightly younger, friend to her. She was pale and exhausted and yet Lexa wanted to see Romana, at least once more. The girl had been both sharp with her and, surprisingly, had shown sadness when she was badly harmed saving the girl, it was enough to make Lexa wonder if maybe, just maybe, there was something there. Romana entered the room dressed as was her nature in an eccentric manner, this time in a mixture of riding pants and boots and what appeared to be an Edwardian era velvet jacket and a man’s evening wear white shirt… This mishmash ensemble was capped off with a bright pink bow in her hair. She smiled at Lexa. Lexa said nothing, holding a hand out to Romana. Romana came forward gently taking hold of Lexa's offered hand.   
"Did you succeed?"  
Lexa broke the silence.   
"Yes...we did."  
"I'm glad. I was... worried... about you."  
"I was worried about you. I was so relieved to hear that you had survived."   
"Barely."

Lexa admitted quietly. 

"I doubt I'll ever even walk again."  
Romana sighed sadly and lent down and kissed Lexa. Lexa kissed Romana back, tenderly but somewhat passionately. Romana murred into the kiss returning it back with equal passion. Lexa only pulled back when she finally needed air, her voice soft. 

"You are... so very special."   
"So are you."  
"I'm glad you think so."

Lexa paused then added. 

"Lock the doors?"  
Romana smiled and used her sonic lipstick to lock the doors...and then applied some of the lipstick to her lips. Lexa smiled slightly.  
"Someone is a bit of a tease..."  
"A girl has to look her best at all times."  
"Of course. Of course, you always look wonderful."  
"Thank you."   
"You are quite welcome..."  
Romana smiled and came and sat in Lexa's lap and began gently petting her neck. Lexa purred softly. Romana smiled and let the petting get a little heavier. Lexa murred again softly.   
"Are you enjoying this?"

Romana murred.   
"Yes,"

The word was soft but honest. Romana purred and began to gently undo Lexa's gown. Lexa smiled and let her, knowing full well she would enjoy her turn. Romana finished undoing Lexa's gown and gently pushed it down exposing Lexa's upper torso to her.

"So beautiful."

She purred admiring Lexa's naked physique.   
"And all yours."  
Romana purred and ran her hands suggestively over her own clothes.

"And this is all yours...if you want it."  
Lexa smiled. 

"Try and stand still then... please?"  
Romana purred and did as she was asked. Lexa slowly stripped her of her clothing. Romana purred and did a slow sexy turn for Lexa so she could see all of her body. Lexa smiled softly. 

"So gorgeous."  
"Thank you."

Romana said.

 

"I went through a few bodies before I settled on this one so I'm glad it paid off."  
"It certainly did."

Lexa murmured, moving to gently pull Romana down into her lap. Romana murred and nuzzled into Lexa's body. Lexa smiled, stroking her hair gently. 

"My sweet girl."  
Romana purred and suckled gently on Lexa's ear lobe. Lexa murred softly, her hand travelling slowly over Romana's bare skin. Romana sighed and her hands also gently glided over Lexa's bare skin.   
"My Romana..."

Lexa murmured, her hand sliding slowly inwards over Romana's hip-bone. Romana murred and kissed Lexa softly all over the face. Lexa smiled softly, slowly pushing into Romana and setting a pace. Romana murred and returned the 'favour' pushing into Lexa and setting a pace. Lexa moaned softly, soon speeding up. Romana moaned and also sped up. Lexa sped up further. Again Romana returned the gesture. Lexa soon cried out and came apart, speeding her own hand up. Romana mewed loudly and came apart, soon collapsing forwards, her face buried into Lexa’s neck.


End file.
